Chaos
by delena is ENDGAME
Summary: EPISODE 2 Now that Lilly and Miley are an item, they’re just starting to feel comfortable around each other, but when they try to keep it from Oliver, chaos ensues.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi everyone, and thanks for coming to read the second episode in my series Liley Love. Hope you all enjoy! I'll try to make the chapters longer and have more chapters this time. This story takes place as soon as epi 1 finishes.

LILEY LOVE

SEASON 1 - EPISODE 2 - CHAPTER 1

**Miley and Lilly, as Hannah and Lola, sat cuddled on the grass watching the fireworks, they chatted, mostly about them being girlfriends.**

**They had only become girlfriends a little whole ago, in fact just under one week ago. And before that they had been best friends. It had all started when Lilly had kissed Miley on the beach, and then had stalked off without another word, without even explaining to Miley. Miley felt hurt, because she loved Lilly too, but then why would she stalk off, leaving her by herself? The truth came through in the end though, and they were both happy.**

**At the moment, they were at a fireworks display that Hannah had been invited to by Traci. But they had both snuck away, so they could be alone, together.**

"**Miley?" Lilly said.**

"**Yeah?" Miley replied.**

"**When are we going to tell our parents? Your brother? Our friends? The world?" **

**Miley was silent for a few seconds and then said "I think we should keep quiet for a while. Make sure we're serious about us, make sure we're comfortable together. I definitely am at the moment, and I get the feeling you are as well, but I think we should wait for the moment, just to be sure. Then we should tell our family's, make sure they're happy and comfortable about us being together, and tell Oliver as well. Then we can tell our friends, and then when we're finally getting really comfortable and sure then we can tell the world! But that's just my opinion. What do you think?"**

"**Sounds like a good plan to me," Lilly smiled kissing Miley on the nose. "Do you think we should get going now? I'm feeling a bit tired."**

"**Sure, let's go and say bye to everyone and then we'll go. Do you want to stay at my house tonight?"**

"**I'd love to. I'll do anything as long as we're together!"**

**- -**

"**Mi, can I have a shower?" Lilly asked through the bathroom door.**

"**Go ahead."**

"**Thanks." Miley could hear the tap water running and she imagined Lilly in the shower, but then she quickly pushed the idea out of her head. She wondered if Lilly thought about things like that, and blushed. She hoped she did.**

**A/N So, how do you like the first chapter? It's just an introductory chapter so the others will have more in them, because the plot hasn't actually been put into place yet. Also I want to say sorry for being such a slow updater but at the moment my life is very hectic so I'm finding it hard to find time to write.**


	2. Chapter 2

**LILEY LOVE**

**SEASON 1 - EPISODE 2 - CHAPTER 2**

The next day at school Miley and Lilly both felt very tired. They had been up most of the night talking.

"Hey Oliver," both Miley and Lilly said at the same time. They both giggled and met each others eyes and blushed.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked suspicious. "Why are you both in such a good mood?"

"Nothings going on," Lilly said sharply, "why should we be happy?"

"Okay then. Don't tell me. But I'm going to find out what's going on with you two. I swear it."

At that exact moment somebody threw a tennis ball through the halls. Miley and Lilly dodged it, but it hit Oliver square in the face.

Everyone turned round and laughed while Oliver blushed furiously and turned and stalked off to class.


	3. Chapter 3

**LILEY LOVE**

**SEASON 1 - EPISODE 2 - CHAPTER 3**

It was nearly nine and Miley was saying goodbye to Lilly outside her door. They had been doing some homework.

But what they didn't know, was that Oliver was hidden in a bush nearby, listening to every word they said.

"Bye," Lilly told Miley giving her a quick peck on the lips.

Oliver gasped silently in the bush.

As Lilly walked away Miley called out, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you more," Lilly laughed.

Oliver jumped out of the bush. "How could you not tell me?"

Lilly turned back, and saw Miley and Oliver. Miley had her mouth hanging open and she was pretty sure hers was as well.

"Some friends you are," Oliver said and once again stalked off.

"Oliver! Come back. We can explain," Miley said to him.

"I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses."


	4. Chapter 4

**LILEY LOVE**

**SEASON 1 - EPISODE 2 - CHAPTER 4**

The next morning at school Lilly seemed oddly distant.

"Is it about Oliver?" Miley asked her. She just nodded. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Well, it's just that me and Oliver have been friends ever since kindergarten and I mean, we've had our fights, but I just get the feeling that he won't forgive us."

"He will, don't worry. Look, there he is. Why don't you go and talk to him?"

Lilly got up but then stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?" Miley asked.

Lilly moved and pointed at Oliver.

Miley couldn't believe it - Oliver was kissing their enemy Callie!


	5. Chapter 5

**LILEY LOVESEASON 1 - EPISODE 2 - CHAPTER 5**

"I can't believe him," Lilly told Miley. They were in Lilly's bedroom. "He's our best friend and now he's off snogging our enemy Callie."

Callie had been an enemy of theirs for a long time. It had all started when Lilly had beat Callie at tennis in the school championship. She had been training for it for ages and wanted to become a professional tennis player.

To get back at Lilly Callie had wrecked Lilly's basketball hat that she'd got ton off a famous basketball player herself. It had been in her locker and when she'd next opened it she found the cap shredded into pieces in her locker.

And so the feud begun.

"I know," Miley answered, narrowing her eyes, "she's a little toad."

They heard a car door slam.

"That's probably my mum now," Lilly said. Sure enough Heather came up shortly. She asked Miley if she wanted to stay for tea and Miley said yes.

A little while later Lilly's cell burst out into it's ring tone When I Look At You by Hannah Montana.

"It's Oliver," Lilly hissed, answering the call.

Lilly didn't say anything for a while though trying to interrupt though not succeeding.

"We'll think about it," Lilly said ending the call.

"What did he say?" Miley asked.

"That he's sorry for going off into a mood with us, he said he was sure we would have told him soon and there was no reason for him to go off. He also said that he's not just dating Callie to get back at us… he says that he really likes her. He says she's actually pretty nice once you get to know her. He says he wants us to try to be nice to her so I said we'll think about it."

"Well, I'm all for it, I want Oliver to be our friend again," Miley said. "What about you?"

"I don't know, maybe, maybe not. I just can't believe he actually _likes _that creep. I'm sure she's just pretending to like him to get back at us."

Miley shrugged. "If she is, then we should be nice to her. Then she'll really be mad because her plan to make us mad won't work."

"Good plan! Then maybe she'll break up with Oliver. Because the closer he gets to her then the closer she gets to Hannah Montana and us. Then she'll really be able to ruin our lives."

- -

When Miley got home she walked in to find Jackson sitting on the sofa.

"Jackson!" Miley exclaimed. "What are you doing home? I thought you were at college."

"I decided to come home for a while. Things are getting a bit crazy around there. I just needed to take a break from it all," Jackson told Miley, trying to force a smile onto his face but failing.

"Want to tell me about it?" Miley asked softly.

"That would be great. I just need someone to talk to. But you need to promise you won't tell Dad. Not yet anyway."

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Well, there's this girl… Kimberley. She really likes me and I really like her."

"But that's good isn't it?"

"It's is," Jackson sighed. "But today she told me something. She told me she's pregnant. Pregnant with our baby."


	6. Chapter 6

**LILEY LOVE**

**SEASON1 - EPISODE 2 - CHAPTER 6**

There was a shocked silence. "Wow," Miley said quietly. "So you really serious about this girl?"

Jackson nodded. "Yeah, we first met when I first joined the college. She was in my art class and she's an amazing artist, she's taught me quite a lot and I'm much better than when I first started. When we met… it was just like we clicked and I knew she was the one. It was like love at first sight. She changed me Miles, I'm not the same person anymore. But I'm just so unsure… I mean I'm too young to be a Dad."

"I understand how you feel Jackson, well actually I don't, but I understand how hard this is for you. But what you need to think about is the girl. Isn't going to be much worse for her, she's the one having the baby. My advice to you is to go back to her and comfort her. She'll probably comfort you back."

Jackson smiled at Miley. "Thanks Miles. You've always given great advice. But just remember - don't tell dad yet."

"Okay, I promise," and then Miley went up to bed leaving a much less troubled Jackson behind.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N Sorry for how long it took me to get this chapter up! Also, the first chapter of the next story might not be up for a while, cos I've got to write a 10,000 word story before Tuesday. School is tough! So far I've only done 115 words. So the first chapter should be up about Thursday._

**LILEY LOVE**

**SEASON1 - EPISODE 2 - CHAPTER 7**

It was Saturday morning and Lilly had got ton up early for a change because she had agreed to go with Miley to the beach and maybe then catch a movie.

Somebody knocked on the door. When she opened it she saw Oliver with Callie, holding hands. Callie was wearing her usual expensive clothes. Her dad was a music producer. Today she wearing an outfit that Lilly had seen in the window of a DKNY shop.

It consisted of a lemon tassel tunic, a black frilly layered skirt, and some cross over platform heels.

As usual she looked fabulous.

""Hello Oliver, hello Callie," Lilly said trying to make an attempt to be nice. Callie looked shocked.

"Hi," Callie said quietly. "I've just come to say that I'm sorry for the incident that happened a month ago. The guilt has been eating my up inside and I've been wanting to come and apologize ever since but I didn't have the courage, but Oliver has helped me by being here today. I really do like Oliver and I'm not just going out with him to make you and Miley angry as you probably think. And I want to know that maybe we can have another shot at being friends? Maybe we can play tennis again sometime."

Lilly stayed silent through out all of this and then she saw Callie take a basketball cap out of her black bag.

"I know it's not the same as the old one, but I went through a lot of trouble to get this for you."

Lilly smiled. "Truce?"

Callie smiled back. "Truce."

Oliver smiled. "I'm glad you two are friends, but what about Miley?"

"I'm sure Miley will forgive her as well," Lilly told Oliver. "And Oliver, I forgive you as well. We were going to tell you, we were just going to see if we were serious first and get a bit more comfortable with each other. And you can tell Callie as well if you want, but no one else please, because I'm sure we can trust her."

That day Lilly and Miley and Oliver and Callie all made their way down to the beach together and after messing around in the sand for a while, they all went to go and catch a movie. All in all it was a perfect day.

**EPISODE 3 **- _Burn In Hell _- Somebody's spread Miley and Lilly's secret around the school. What they want to know is who did it?


End file.
